


Nervous

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto learns that Atsushi has some habits whenever he's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the KNB fandom is getting tired of me by now, doesn't mean I'm leaving anytime soon :,)

Atsushi sat on Makoto’s couch, tapping his knee absent-mindedly, “Is Muro-chin gonna be here soon?”

“I dunno.” Makoto said falling next to his boyfriend on his couch, “You’re the one who came here unannounced and texted him when you were on your way.” 

“So what?” Atsushi replied, “He should still be here by now.”

“There’s a nasty storm out there you know,” Makoto replied, “He might take a while.”

“I don’t want him to take a while.” Atsushi replied, “You should make him hurry up.”

“I can’t make him hurry up.” Makoto replied, sighing and beginning to stand, “He’ll be here eventually, or he’ll die in some sort of accident--”

“You think Muro-chin will die?” Atsushi asked, his eyes widening as he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, “I don’t want our boyfriend to die.”

“I forgot you don’t get sarcasm, look I didn’t mean that.” Makoto sighed, “I just...don’t worry about it.”

Atsushi pulled Makoto into his lap, beginning to stroke Makoto’s hair, “I don’t wanna lose Muro-chin.”

“We’re not going to lose Tatsuya,” Makoto said, “Like I said, you just don’t understand--why are you stroking my hair?”

“I’m nervous and your hair is silky,” Atsushi replied, “I like touching silky stuff when I’m nervous.”

“I’m not going to--you know what, fine.” Makoto sighed, “Stroke my hair, whatever, you’ll stop when Tatsuya gets here though.” 

“Kay.” The giant mumbled, continuing his stroking, “Miya-chin's hair is nice.”

“Yeah, sure it is,” Makoto mumbled, “God, Tatsuya needs to hurry up.”

The giant made a noise akin to a grunt of agreement, continuing to stroke his boyfriend's hair. “Muro-chin needs to hurry cause he likes it when I touch his hair.”

“Good, means you’re less likely to do it to me.” 

“Does Miya-chin really not like getting his hair touched that much?” Atsushi asked.

“More like I don’t like being stuck here when I have better things to do.” Makoto replied.

“What else does Miya-chin have to do?”

“I don’t know, not sit on your lap doing nothing?” Makoto said.

“But I wanna touch Miya-chin’s hair.” The giant mumbled, “I’ll make it better.”

“How are you going to--stop kissing me.”

“But I wanna make it better.” The giant whined before placing his lips on Makoto’s cheek again, “Plus I like kissing Miya-chin.”

“Stop it already,” Makoto mumbled, half-heartedly pushing the giant away.

“I’ll stop when Muro-chin get’s here.” Atsushi replied, placing a kiss on Makoto’s lips.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Makoto grumbled, pulling away as far as he could with the giant’s hand on his head.

“It’s fun to kiss Miya-chin and it makes me feel better.” Atsushi replied, placing another kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “Now stop moving.”

“Fine…” Makoto mumbled, “Damn when you want something, you don’t stop trying to get it, do you?”

“Nope.” The giant replied, continuing to place small pecks on his boyfriend’s cheeks and mouth, “Only when Aka-chin tells me to stop.”

“Well that’s just great,” Makoto mumbled, “I don’t ever speak with your old teammates so I can’t use him as an escape from this.”

“Aka-chin wouldn’t help you anyway.” Atsushi said, “Since Kuro-chin doesn’t like you and Kuro-chin helped him a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Makoto mumbled, “Just stop talking.”

\--------------------------

Makoto was actually beginning to fall asleep due to Atsushi’s constant hair stroking and kissing when a knock came on the door, “Looks like Tatsuya’s here.”

“Go let him in then.” The giant said, letting of Makoto, “Hurry up.”

“Fine, whatever…” Makoto mumbled, walking to the front of his house and opening the door, “Well look who finally made it.”

“I’m cold and drenched, let me in Makoto.” Tatsuya replied.

“Fine,” He said, stepping to the side, “You know, you should hurry next time, the amount of hair stroking and kissing that guy can do is ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, but that’s what happens when he gets nervous.” Tatsuya replied, taking off his coat, “It’s pretty nice, anyway. You know, he’s actually really soft with it and--”

“No it’s not nice, it’s ridiculous.” Makoto said, cutting Tatsuya off.

“Your red face says otherwise.” 

“Shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe some of the things I write, wow.


End file.
